


The Riddle of Blood

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03B, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sick and Sorry for the Tags, POV Stiles, Post-Nogitsune, Stiles is a Báthory, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: "Think of everything we could do", it whispers in his ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took forever *stares at educated guess & the pregnancy fic* or not but it's not even close to the length I'd like it to be but I seriously can't figure what to do to make it longer, so this is what you get.
> 
> (also, i'm sick and probably shouldn't be posting anything but fuck the system anyway)

"Think of everything we could do", it whispers in his ear. He bares his teeth in response. The thing, whatever it is, doesn't know shit if it thinks he'll work together with anyone.

"Think of the destruction", it says and he does, for a moment. He sees its lips draw back in triumph and he sneers back, thinks _you don't know destruction_ , thinks _you don't know subtlety_ , shouts at it in defiance _you don't know what i'm capable of_.

***

(he finds out it's a nogitsune. a creature of chaos and suffering. he's baffled by its actions if chaos and suffering and pain are its goals.)

***

The Nogitsune tries tricks and lies and manipulations, tries cajoling and bargaining and, in the end, straight up threats of terrible violence upon anyone he even remotely cares about.

He just laughs at it and throws his mind against a thousand-year old trickster's.

***

(he thinks his mama would be disappointed if he lost to this rabid beast)

***

He might be slightly surprised when he ends up winning... after a manner. Scott and Lydia might have expedited things but he was winning, he knows.

_(when the second person he sees is peter, it's interesting. very very interesting... especially the glint of relief he thinks he sees)_

(and really, he'd thought they'd end up tearing each other apart)

***

"Divine move?", it asks, and finally he sees a hint of real anger.

"Divine move?!" Is that panic he sees?

"You can kill the Oni. But me? Me?" Oh, it's enraged now, he can see that.

"I'M A THOUSAND YEARS OLD! You can't kill me!" He can't stop the laughter. He really can't, even if it's gaining him weird looks from Lydia.

Finally he manages to rein in the giggles and he straightens, takes a step toward it and he can see wariness in his mirror image now.

He gets close to it _(it's so stupid, so so stupid, to let him close, it should know better)_ puts a hand on its shoulder, leans in just as Scott closes in from behind it and grasps its arm, and whispers in its ear "Everyone dies in the end."

He sees the betrayal in its eyes just as Kira's katana pierces its chest.

The fly that they catch seems like its drunk or in pain or something like drugged.

(he hides the knife coated in foxglove before anyone can see it and question him)

***

Thousand-year-old dark spirit or not, no-one wins against a Báthory. Not in the long run.

Someday the world will know this.

Or it will burn to the ground in denial.

***

(and if he knows things, things no-one has known for centuries, well, that's his secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> (i'm living at my parents' for three months since there's renovations going on at my apartment. it's been three days and i'm already losing my mind. wish me luck.  
> oh and just to clear up things a bit, i haven't lived with anyone for closer to six years now. i don't know how i'm gonna survive.)
> 
> (i should be writing the spy au, shouldn't i?)
> 
> (oh. and i'm on [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) if you for some reason got interested enough to check that out)


End file.
